All eyes on me
by Alina 'AK47reloaded
Summary: During a practice match with all six respective school teams of the GoM, Kuroko showed up uncharacteristically late and he was totally acting suspicious. How will everyone react when they discover something he was hiding under his hood? Well, he gets his own harem of course! (Kuroko-centric, very slight AU from the storyline, additional genre: Humour)
1. In the hood

****Guess who's back? I'm sorry for the delayed updates for my other stories that will happen sooner or later coz I had a flu and cold for nearly a week! I felt so weak and awful plus with the pounding headache, runny nose and sore throat..ARGH! Despite being sick, I was still on , reading stories but at least I manged to write my stories bit by bit (while laying down on my bed XD) so I didn't have write it whole in one day and it would lessen my work. And now, despite being on semester break, my parents are asking me to get a part-time job somewhere since 'I've got nothing better to do'. -_- (oh they have no idea) and i don't know how can I update my stories on a job, oh well let's see if fate is kind to me...** **

**But anyways, I've got a new story for ya! Basically this idea kinda popped into my brain after reading some Shizaya and KisekiKuro doujins. It was really cute and sexy! *Q* **

**This is a Kuroko no Harem-ish fic and also a bit of an AU so lots of yaoi moments coming your way! You have been warned! **

**Also, I'm re-using my OC's from The Phantom Idol, Kuroko Kazuya and his friends, in this fic! Kazuya is still Kuroko's older brother but he will be 19 instead of 22 and he and the others are not the Wind Riders in this fic and they did not study abroad. In other words, they'll be normal college students and won't exactly play a major role in this fic. Oh and they're still ridiculously handsome ;)**

**So here ya go minna-san! But unbeta-ed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basket in any way. Everything belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. If Kurobas belonged to me, it would be more like Kuroko No Harem with LOTS and LOTS of yaoi ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 1- In the hood**

* * *

"Ahhh! Where is Kuroko-kun?!"

Aida Riko, the female coach of Seirin High's basketball team, screamed at no one in particular but nonetheless attracted the attention of all the other school teams like Rakuzan, Shuutouku, Touou, Kaijou and Yosen along with their coaches. As for the current situation right now, the six schools are having a practice match with Serin versus Kaijou being the first teams to go against each other.

Seirin were waiting for their missing Phantom Player whom hasn't shown up yet. How are they supposed to start without one of their most important member?They know he isn't here yet, they would've gotten heart attacks by now. But this is very unusual for someone as diligent and hardworking like Kuroko Tetsuya to be late for something, especially since it's important.

The Kiseki no Sedai or the Generation of Miracles, had their ears perked upon hearing the name of their precious former teammate and strode across the gym towards Seirin. "What's wrong Aida-san? What about Tetsuya?"

Riko turned around to find the five prodigies of basketball (sans their Sixth Man), Akashi Seijuurou, Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi and Kise Ryouta, standing behind her. "Ah Akashi-kun, it seems that Kuroko-kun isn't here yet and we've tried calling his phone but it went directly to voice mail."

The other Miracles sported questioning looks. "What? Kurokocchi isn't here yet? That's weird, he's never late for anything. Even during our Teikou days, never once!" Kise asserted defensively for his ex-mentor.

"We know that! Even though it's only been a few months since we've gotten to know Kuroko, we know he's a good guy." Hyuuga Junpei bellowed.

"Maybe he's just sick or something? You know how fragile he is." Midorima offered his opinion while holding on to a doll (presumably his lucky item for today) that bears some resemblance to the missing person of their conversation.

Murasakibara just kept sucking on his lollipop and nodded. "Sjdhum jssf smfssnd sfsf hgkk aasdfgh."

"Huh?" everyone said in unison, minus Akashi who just sighed.

"Atsushi, don't talk with your mouth full."

The purple-haired giant nodded and pulled the candy out of his mouth. "I said, maybe Kuro-chin is sick and is asleep and forgot to call." with that said, he popped the lolly back in his mouth.

"Maybe, but Tetsu isn't that careless as he's not one to make others worry for him." Aomine said in his usual lazy tone but if anyone had listened carefully, there was tinge of worry in his voice.

"But in any case, maybe we should try calling him again." Izuki Shun informed them as he dialed Kuroko's number again but to no avail. "Tch, he's still not answering."

"Say Hyuuga, I've been wondering." Kiyoshi Teppei suddenly spoke up.

The captain of Seirin turned to his teammate in question. "What is it Kiyoshi?"

"Where's Kuroko?" he asked ever so clueless and all he received as an answer was hard smack to the head.

The other teams were also getting curious as to why the Miracles were with Seirin and why the Iron Heart had a large bump on his head. Being the bold one, Kasamatsu Yukio strode up to them. "Oi Kise, why are you guys doing? The match is about to start."

Kise spun around to face his upperclassman's familiar voice and started whining."Ah Kasamatsu-senpai! Seirin just told us that Kurokocchi isn't here yet! I wanted to play against him but I can't do that if he's not here!". As a result for annoying him, Kasamatsu gave Kise a dropkick to the blond's head.

"Shut up you idiot! My ears are bleeding!"

As Murasakibara and Aomine poked the unconscious blond, Hyuuga explained to the Kaijou captain of the situation.

"Oh, that's it. Now I understand why Kise and the rest of the Miracles are so worked up."

"Yeah, everyone knows how the Miracles can be when it concerns their beloved Phantom Sixth man." Koganei Shinji shook his head while his face wore his usual cat-like smile. Mitobe Rinnosuke nodded silently.

Then, each of the Miracles respective partners or teammates came up to them. From Shuutoku, Takao Kazunari. From Yosen, Himuro Tatsuya. From Rakuzan, Mibuchi Reo and finally from Touou, Imayoshi Shoichi.

"Oi,oi what's going on here? What is this about Kuroko who's gone AWOL?" the intimidating captain of Touou High's basketball team asked with an ever present smile on his face.

"Eh?! That cute little Phantom player is missing? What if he was kidnapped?!" Mibuchi over-exaggerated as he earned a glare from his smaller captain.

Himuro shook his head. "Taiga, have guys tried calling Kuroko-kun's house instead of his phone?"

"Yeah we did Tatsuya but there was no answer either. Kuroko did say that his parents often go to work early and he told me a few days back that his grandmother is staying with some relatives right now while Kazuya-san's probably in college right now."

"Eh? Kuroko's missing? Are you sure?" Takao asked as he scanned the large gym with his special ability, the Hawk Eye, one of the very few abilities that could stop Kuroko's specialty, Misdirection. "Oh, he really isn't here. If he was I could've spotted him by now."

"Are you an idiot Takao? If Kuroko was here, he would've said so."

"But I am right here."

And for who knows how many times in his life that he has given everyone around him frights every time he makes his presence known, all the teens jumped a foot in the air and screamed or shrieked except for a certain redheaded Emperor who only flinched. But not even Akashi with his Emperor Eye, Izuki with his Eagle Eye nor Takao with his Hawk Eye could've seen him coming.

"Kuroko/Kuroko-kun/Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin/Tetsuya!". Everyone was ready to throttle the said teen but were rooted in their tracks when they saw the bluenette boy in a large white hoodie with the hood covering most of his hair and that it reached mid-thigh while he still wore Seirin's jersey shorts.

"U-um, Kuroko? What's with the hoodie? And why is the size two times larger?" Kagami pointed out the obvious and he was blushing as well. Though it seems he wasn't the only one. The other boys also had similar looks and Riko flushed a bit. Mibuchi has hearts coming out of his eyes and Imayoshi whistled. It looks like a 'kare shatsu' (boyfriend shirt) and it look erotic..._what what?!_

"Judging by the size, is it Kazuya-san's?" Akashi was definitely enjoying the view in front of him.

"Um, yes it is Onii-san's. I have terrible tolerance against the cold so I borrowed one of Onii-san's hooded jackets." was Kuroko's usual and straightforward way of giving an answer.

"In any case, Kuroko-kun..." . Everyone froze in fear (and again sans Akashi) when Riko emanated a dark and furious aura around her and in her right hand, a Japanese paper fan called the harisen was ready to smack someone. "...why are you late?" even her voice seemed to sound demonic.

'_S-s-scary...!' _Kise screamed in his mind.

'_Good luck Kuroko/Kuroko-kun.' _Everyone started praying for the poor bluenette's soul but the Miracles looked as if they were ready to pounce on something.

"W-wait coach I can expl-" Kuroko didn't get to finish his sentence when Murasakibara pulled him to his large body and embraces the boy protectively.

All eyes turned to the Miracles as they gathered around their Shadow in protective support. "Aida-san, we will not tolerate anyone hurting or laying their hands on Tetsuya. Only we can touch him, is that clear?" Akashi was smiling but not a very warm one that's for sure causing Seirin and their own respective teammates to shudder in terror. Even Riko had to surrender as she was also scared of the even more terrifying teen.

"A lady shouldn't act like that you know, Aida-san." Kise stated, making Riko pop a vein.

"And you're not even a B-cup." Aomine's insult really lit the flame in Riko while everyone else took a few steps back.

"Fine, I'll let you off this time Kuroko-kun.", as she lowered her fan but instead took her anger out on poor Kagami and Aomine as well.

Ignoring the blue panther and redhead tiger's screams of pain, Takao just shook his head. "Welp, that's the Generation of Miracles for ya..."_  
_

Himuro could only smile in amusement at the antics of the Miracles towards their teammate but at the same time smile exasperatedly at his younger brother who was getting pummeled by his coach for no apparent reason. "Yes, they are overprotective of Kuroko-kun as usual."

"Even that selfish idiot Aomine only acts like that towards Kuroko." Imayoshi smirked.

"If only Sei-chan could act like that to me and the rest Rakuzan..." Mibuchi sighed.

After she was done with the two Aces, Riko finally decided to get serious. "Alright Kuroko-kun take off your hoodie and get changed! The match is about to start."

Kuroko discreetly flinched but it didn't went unnoticed by the Miracles who raised their eyebrows in suspicion, except for Aomine who was still out cold until Momoi Satsuki went to wake him up.

"U-um, about that coach...I can't really play today."

"EH?!" that was a real shocker to both Seirin and the Miracles. And the Miracles also took note that Kuroko stuttered, something that he rarely does unless a situation made him to do so.

"What do you mean, Kurokocchi?! I wanted to play against you today!" Kise whined while clinging to his mentor's arm.

"Yeah Tetsu! It's no fun if you don't play!" Aomine backed-up Kise's words.

"What do you mean you can't really play today?! Are you sick or something 'cause you look perfectly fine to me." Kagami scolded his Shadow.

Kuroko's face remained impassive but his eyes showed great distress. "I apologize coach, Kagami-kun but I have a very good reason as to why I cannot participate in today's practice match, even though I am more than excited to play. But please not today." The tone of Kuroko's usually monotonous voice was laced with uneasiness and fear, shocking everyone further. They also took noticed that Kuroko was gripping his hood with both hands as if he must in order to survive.

Akashi knew how reserved Kuroko was but he hates it if he was keeping secrets from him like this. So he decided to take action. His way of course. "Atsushi, restrain Tetsuya."

"Eh?", both boys said but Murasakibara immediately grab hold of both of Kuroko's thin wrist and held them high above his head. Everyone's eyes, including the rest of the other teams, were glued at the scene happening in front of them. Some were wondering why the mighty Center of Yosen was restricting a small white hooded figure, whom they know is the Phantom Player of Seirin.

"M-murasakibara-kun, please let me go!" the bluenette struggled against the much larger teen but to no avail. When it comes to strength, Murasakibara definitely wins in that department.

Aomine stepped closer to the struggling boy who looked up with slight despair evident on his pale face. "Let me Tetsu." as the tanned teen's hands got closer to his hood with Kise being an evil magistrate in the background.

"Akashi! What do you think you're doing?!" Midorima was quite alarmed at his former teammates' actions but Akashi just smirked at the green head.

"Oi! Let Kuroko go! What do you think you're doing you brats?!" Hyuuga screamed to which he was promptly ignored.

"Kuroko-" Kagami's sentence was left hanging as Aomine pulled Kuroko's hood down and what everyone is seeing left them all frozen in absolute shock.

On Kuroko's soft sky-blue hair were a pair of fluffy **CAT EARS **of the same colour as his hair.

* * *

** HAHAHAHAHAH! I think I just killed myself with this one! So what do you think? **

**Please review!**

**See you next chapter!**


	2. Cat got your heart, I mean, tongue?

**A/N: **YAHO, I'm still alive but I had a terrible case of laziness xD plus my second semester just started which makes it even more hectic! So, on with the story!

BTW, I'm sure you lot are wondering what happened to chapter 2, well...I deleted it because I felt like the match in chap 2 was wayyy too short, the storyline was too rushed and as I read in again, it was crap XD, so I rewrote the whole chapter. And also, guys! I made a **HUGE** mistake in the last chapter by putting the name of Kaijou's coach, Takeuchi Genta, in it! He's** NOT** a player! I'm soooo sorry! Please oh please ignore the mistake because I'm gonna rewrite the whole match here! However please bear in mind that the match scene may not be good coz I suck at writing action scenes when it comes to sports soooo, yeah XD

Also, remember when I said that this will be a bit of an AU? In this story, it's still Spring and it's been about a few months in the new school year but everyone from all the schools in the KnB universe have already met with each other but this is still set before the Winter Cup shit.

**Warnings:** Unbeta'ed, lots of adorable but also badass KuroNeko! The yaoi harem will come later on!

**Word count: 5136**

* * *

**Chapter 2-Cat got your heart...i mean...tongue?**

* * *

Akashi's eyes narrowed at Kuroko's secretive attitude because if it's one thing that he dislikes most is being kept in the dark especially when it comes to his teammates, former and current. Despite knowing the fact that Kuroko is a very reserved and quite individual much like himself, the Rakuzan captain decided to take action, his way, of course. "Atsushi, restrain Tetsuya."

"Eh?" both said boys simultaneously let out but then Murasakibara quickly added, "Hmm, OK.", as he swiftly grabbed both of Kuroko's thin wrists and held them high above his head.

At this point due to all the commotion, all eyes in the gym were on the giant violette and wondered why he was manhandling the smaller hooded figure which from what they heard from the conversation, known as Kuroko Tetsuya.

"M-murasakibara-kun, please let me go!" the sky-bluenette tried to struggle against his much, much larger former teammate but it was a futile effort. When it comes to strength, Murasakibara definitely wins in that department.

"Sorry Kuro-chin, Aka-chin's orders~" the tallest teen singsonged.

Aomine, with an evil smirk on his lips, steps closer to the squirming boy who looked up to the tanned teen with a look of despair on his features. "Let me Tetsu." as his large hands finally grabs hold of the front of his hood and Kise wasn't making the situation any better, in fact, he was being the evil magistrate in the background cheering Aomine on. _"Go Aominecchi!"_

"Akashi! Murasakibara! Aomine! What do you think you're doing?!" Midorima shouted in alarm at his former teammates' actions but Akashi just smirks at his reaction.

"Oi! Let Kuroko go you brats!" Hyuuga shouted at the rainbow teens but he was completely ignored, making him angrier. If it's one thing that he hates the most is disrespectful juniors.

"Kuroko-!" Kagami, whom was just about to help his partner, was instantly rooted in his tracks when Aomine finally peeled Kuroko's hood off his hair.

Not only him but the entirety of the gym froze in silent shock.

Because on top of Kuroko's sky-blue hair were a pair of fluffy and large **CAT EARS **of the same colour as his locks.

At first, nobody could move nor speak except there were some gasping sounds and a few collective 'huh?!' in the backgroud. Even the violette and dark bluenette just stood there behind and in front of Kuroko respectively. Murasakibara's eyes were shadowed by his long bangs while Aomine just stared at his former partner like an idiot. Though the ones closest to the three had completely different reactions...

Kise, Takao , Mibuchi, Riko and Momoi all had their faces painted in a vivid shade of pink with sparkles and hearts emitting from them.

The rest of the Seirin boys had their mouths wide open that one might've thought they would dislocate them.

Imayoshi's usual smirk was no longer there and along with his slit eyes were wide open.

Midorima went from irritated at his former teammates' actions to completely speechless so fast that he hadn't noticed the Kuroko doll in his hand had been squeezed the life or stuffing out of it. The poor thing...

Himuro's 'natural' poker face had slipped off his handsome face and his teeth gritting for some reasons.

Even the usually calm and mighty captain of Rakuzan couldn't hide his surprise but the only indication on Akashi's face was the very slight widening of his heterochromatic eyes as well as the arch of an eyebrow.

"W-w-w-w-what the hell are those Kuroko?!" Kagami finally voices out (more like screams out) the baffled thoughts all were thinking in their heads. At least one person could speak up after the way too long silence. Kuroko's face flushes a light shade of pink even though his face didn't betray what he was feeling inside, oh how he wished he could vanish completely from here now!

The Miracles were the only ones who noticed his coloured face since they have been around Kuroko longer and he was hardly embarrassed nor easy to be flustered. This was a first!

As he continued to struggle in Murasakibara's (who was still too shocked to move) iron grip, he unconsciously let out something that will make his face burn even further. "Nyan!" Kuroko's sapphire orbs widened in surprise. _'Wait, 'nyan'? No. I am not a cat! Get a grip, Tetsuya.' _The sky-bluenette scolded himself.

"N-n-nyan..." Seirin and the Miracles muttered while everyone else were like "Ehh...?"

"Murasakibara-kun, please let me go now." Kuroko requested firmly and this time, the violette lets the boy go.

As Kuroko rubs his sore wrists, the gigantic teen continues to stare at the kitten, ermmm..., teen, and he brought his large hand to the fluffy blue hair. "Kuro-chin, what are these? You're so cute~"

The bluenette sighs in an exasperated manner but while still keeping his blank face, his ears went down and his tail went limp as if they were expressing his emotions for him. "I don't know myself Murasakibara-kun, Kagami-kun." He answered their same question as he brings his hands to touch the new set of ears. "I woke this morning to these on me already."

As Kuroko releases the ears, they began to twitch in a really cute manner as if he is feeling irritation but his face remained blank as always.

"S-S-SO CUTE!" Various loud voices cut through the once silent gym upon seeing the adorable image but it made Kuroko jump like a scared cat right into Aomine's arms, effectively awaking him back to reality. Mibuchi was goo goo over the cat boy and Takao may be laughing his heart out but he was obviously smitten by the kitten.

"T-tetsu.." Aomine looks down at the little 'kitten' in his arms and without realizing it, had ruffled the shorter teen's locks and making the ears perk up a bit. He coughed a bit as tried to calm the rapidly growing blush that will erupt on his face any time soon. "I know if this a weird question but could you possibly have a...?" As the tanned teen plays with the animal ears.

Kuroko just sighs as he knew what Aomine meant. "Yes Aomine-kun, I have _that _too."

"What do you mean by that, Kuroko?" Midorima asks.

Without any hesitation, Kuroko pulled his hoodie's hem slightly upwards and then..

_**Tionk!**_

A long and feathery light blue tail emerges from the inside of the clothing as his tail swishes from left to right.

"Oh..." Was the only thing the greenette-glasses teen could say.

_'Moe...' _Momoi screamed in her head. She was clutching her pink phone and taking pictures every millisecond. Her nose had a thin line of blood...

"KUROKOCCHI! YOU'RE SO CUTE!" Without warning, Kise tackled his two former teammates on their sides in his usual hugs but with a little too much energy than usual, he ended up pushing all three of them to the floor, and again everyone was hit with another sudden surprise.

"WOAH!" Aomine managed to say before hitting the ground but not before protecting Kuroko from a concussion and lands hard on his back with both Kuroko on top of him and Kise on top of Kuroko. "Kise, you idiot! You could've hurt us ya know!"

Kise hastily got off the 'sandwich' and apologosed profusely. "I'm so sorry Kurokocchi, Aominecchi! But Kurokocchi's seriously so cute! I've always wanted to see him with cat ears and tail!" The model scratched the boy's second set of ears lightly, making him purr in delight.

More blushes, squeals, nose bleeds and sounds of cameras snapping occurred. Kise's nose was bleeding already.

Akashi approached Kuroko and swatted Kise's hand away, ignoring the 'Hey Akashicchi! I was touching Kurokocchi!' in the background. "So Tetsuya, these are the reasons why you took Kazuya-san's hoodie, to conceal them?" As he rubbed the fluffy light blue ears himself, the bluenette purring in pleasure again.

Kuroko couldn't understand why his body was responding to the touches, he just couldn't help it...it felt good.

Akashi, along with everyone else weren't doing do well either.

It was a sight to behold. Pale cheeks flush a bright pink shade, his fluffy, large ears perking up with delight as slender fingers run through them, the cute feathery tail swishing with satisfaction and the boy was hugging both his hands to his chest, making him look smaller than he already is and his legs closed up together as if he was making himself look so...vulnerable...

_'So cute!' _Despite the stone outer appearance, Akashi was literally screaming in his head on how cute _his _Kitten Tetsuya looked. But there's no way he was going to get caught doing that out loud! The Akashi Seijuurou does not squeal!

"Yes Akashi-kun, the reason I was late was at first I tried my hoodies but they were not enough to cover them. So I had to go through Nii-san's closet." His ears dropped down after his sentence and again, the females in the building squealed, even the tough coach of Yousen, Araki Masako! The other players of Yousen looked at their coach in horrified astonishment.

Then, an official come over to them. "U-um excuse me, t-the game w-will begin soon. A-are both teams r-ready?"

Woah, he was stuttering too much.

"Ah yes, we were waiting for him actually. We can play now but...are these allowed...?" Riko pointed to the ears and tail of Kuroko. The blunette's ears remained down and his tail dropped as well. He was really hoping to play today and he was afraid that these new additions might have ruined that chance.

Now, he looked like lost kitten...

The man turned away slightly but his face was literally turning red. "W-well, t-the rules doesn't really s-say anything like t-t-this... so no problem as long as t-t-those do not bother or hinder the game."

Kuroko's ears and tail perked up upon hearing that he was allowed to play. Now. he looked like a happy, jubilant little kitten whose ready to explore the world.

Though, the mere visual of that was enough to cause Mibuchi, Takao, Kise, Momoi and Riko to faint form where they stood. The rest of the Seirin boys' faces along with the Miracles faces had erupted a full blown blush. And everybody else...they sported faces that looked like that blood was about to come out from their noses.

After dragging the unconscious ones back to their seats with Kasamatsu trying to kick Kise awake for the game as well as Hyuuga shaking Riko awake.

"Now then, let's begin!" The official announced.

"LET'S HAVE A GOOD GAME!" Both teams bowed to each other.

"Let's have a match, Kise!" Kagami challenged Kise, who smirked at the comment.

"Couldn't have asked for more, Kagamicchi!" Then, he turned towards Kuroko who was adjusting his signature black wristbands. "You too, Kurokocchi. I definitely won't lose!"

"I accept your challenge, Kise-kun." The bluenette smiles.

_At Seirin's bench with the others..._

Tsuchida Satoshi noticed that Riko has been fidgeting ever since the game started(, with her nose clogged up with tissues). "Coach, what's wrong? Why so nervous?"

"Tsuchida-kun, can you see Kuroko-kun?" She asked without answering his question directed at her nor looking at the person who had asked her.

The narrow-eyed male raises a eyebrow. "Kuroko? Ah yeah I can see him. Why?"

"I noticed for a while now that, all eyes are on him. Everyone can't take their eyes off Kuroko-kun!"

Koganei was listening the whole time, interrupted. "So, are you saying that his Misdirection isn't working?"

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M WORRIED ABOUT!" She screamed at him.

Tsuchida rubbed his ears. "Oh yeah, ever since Kuroko's cat ears and tail were revealed, it seems that he's gotten everyone smitten..." He laughed nervously.

The trio freshman looked at their upperclassmen. "You mean Kuroko's ability will be useless?!" Furihata Kouki asks, worried.

"I just hope not but if it does, I may have to bench Kuroko-kun..."

"..bench Kuroko-kun..."

Kuroko's second set of ears perked up as he heard his coach's words. His cat ears have been picking up lots of sounds that his regular humans couldn't like distant noises or even the slightest of sound was clear as crystal to him.

_'Bench me? If my Misdirection does not work? No, I will not let that happen' _Kuroko was now filled with determination.

"Now, TIP OFF!", the referee threw the ball in the air as Kise and Kagami both jumped to be the first ones to catch it, with Kagami, the best power jumper, succeeded in snatching it first.

With Kise marking him, he scans the area to look for Kuroko but found that he too was marked by Kaijou's center, Kobori Kouji until he managed to slip away with relative ease. The redhead launched the ball towards the bluenette as he intercepted the pass and perform one of his most powerful moves, the Ignite Pass to his captain. Upon catching the nearly impossibly fast and hard to catch ball which was moving at an incredible speed, Hyuuga let an 'Ouch!' and then proceeds to making a three-pointer shot, giving Seirin the first three points.

"Yosha! Nice pass Kuroko!" Izuki shouted to the sky-bluenette who gave him a fist bump.

"Nice shoot, captain." Kuroko smiles to his upperclassman, tail waving back and forth, clearly thrilled.

"Yep that was **REALLY NICE PASS**!" And to prove his point, Hyuuga brought his swelling, red hand up that was probably two times larger than a balloon, shocking both Kuroko and Izuki. Those form Kaijou who were close by, Kise and Moriyama, cringed.

"I apologise, Captain."

In the stands, even Aomine and Midorima sweat dropped, Oh, that brought back memories during the times at Teikou when they practiced to catch those painfully powerful passes of one Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi's face remained stone after he saw that pass.

"Was it just me or was Tetsuya's pass much stronger that time..." The redhead wondered aloud.

On the field, Kuroko himself was pondering something. _'That's odd. Even though I was marked but I was able to slip away from Kobori-san with ease, almost as if I was more agile...like...a...cat...' _, Kuroko mentally cringed at himself. But being as observant as always, he noticed some things were different about him ever since he woke with the cat features. _'But my body does feel very different, that I cannot deny.'_ Kuroko looks at both of his hands and then fists them._ 'Hmm...shall we test these new powers?' _Kuroko smirked though it's practically unnoticeable to everyone.

Kasamatsu had possession of the ball and passed it to Moriyama Yoshitaka as he ran towards the opposition team's hoop. But he was guarded by Izuki who had used his Eagle Eye to read his movements, thus easily catching up to him. Frowning, he passed the ball backwards and right into Kise's hold. The Ace of Kaijou ran past the two quickly but the ball was then snatched back by none other than...

_'W-wait, when did Kurokocchi even-?!' _, the bluenette then sped past the blond in the opposite like a blur of light blue. Kuroko dribbled the ball but found his path blocked by Kobori and Moriyama.

But as the two larger seniors charged at the small teen, Kuroko had not only used his Vanishing Drive on Kobori but he had avoided Moriyama with great agility and reflexes. The two of them could only stand in shock of what just happened. The Phantom Player did a lay-up move to Kiyoshi who dunked the ball in.

Another point to Seirin.

_'W-what just happened?! Kuroko was able to slip past Moriyama and Kobori just like that!'_, Kasamatsu was baffled at how the game is now in Seirin's favour by a large margin!

Running with the ball in hand, Kasamatsu tried looking for Kaijou's center and just as he spotted the said person and was about to pass the ball to him, it was immediately snatched away by Kuroko who had then use his Ignite Pass to Kagami.

"OUCH!" Seirin's Ace yelped in pain when the ball made contact with his palm. _'O-ouch! What the hell?! Usually, I'm used to catching the Ignite Pass but why does it seem to really hurt this time?!' _Kagami dunks the ball with his Meteor Jam move and hopes that his wrists don't break before the end of the game!

**~~000~~~**

In the sidelines, the other teams were just as amazed and mystified. Akashi had used his Emperor Eye, which can predict his opponents' next move, to observe Kuroko from the start of the match. The rest of the Rakuzan players are still observing the match albeit with mouths wide open except for Mayuzumi Chihiro, another user of Misdirection as well as self-proclaim rival of Kuroko Tetsuya.

The silverette watches the game with his usual blank and bored look but if one looks closer, it appears that his interest has also been piqued. "Akashi, is there something odd about Kuroko? His play is much more contrasting with his usual style.", Mayuzumi asked his captain. The third-year student is almost never interested in anything so that's quite a feat.

The smaller redhead nodded silently as he continued to observe. '_Indeed, something is different about Tetsuya today. His movements are much more fluid than usual._'

Mibuchi, Hayama Kotarou and Nebuya Eikichi were just too stunned to say anything, even the loud Hayama!

**~~000~~~**

_With Touou.._

Aomine usually never takes interest in other matches (except maybe when it comes to a certain sky-bluenette) but this time, he can't take his eyes off.

Momoi is shocked beyond belief at her crush's new style of play. "Before this, I could never read Tetsu-kun but now, he's untouchable under my analysis!"

Wakamatsu Kousuke couldn't close his mouth from the moment Kuroko's 'new' additions were revealed and now he's still gaping like the idiot that he was and Imayoshi is quiet but the look on his face was quite unsettingly. "Hmm, this is getting interesting..." the captain of Touou said with his signature intimidating smirk.

**~~000~~~**

_With Shuutouku..._

"S-shin-chan! Did you see that?! Kuroko just zipped past Kise like he was no big deal!" Takao shouted next to his teammate and partner.

Midorima has always been the serious, no-nonsense type of person but today, he was even more so. Watching his former teammate in a whole new light was really... words just couldn't describe it now.

"Woah! Kuroko's passes were really fast! Faster than his usual passing speed! Just what is going on?" Miyaji Kiyoshi asks no one in particular.

The other two, Kimura Shinsuke and Outsubo Taisuke, could only gape, unable to answer him.

**~~000~~~**

_With Yousen..._

"What the?! That pass was super fast!" Fukui Kensuke shouted in awe.

Himuro could only gape without answering his teammate. _'Amazing, Seirin's play is too different today! Is it because of Kuroko-kun...?' _He then glances at the said boy.

**~~000~~~**

_With Rakuzan..._

"Oh my gosh, the flow of the game's changed completely! What in the world is going on?!" Mibuchi shouted in an unusually loud manner for someone as gentle-looking as him.

"Dude! Seirin's totally owning Kaijou!" Hayama yelled while jumping in his seat.

Akashi was still observing the match with his Emperor Eye and was having a difficult time trying to keep his eye on Kuroko who was running so much faster than usual and passing the ball at crazy speeds.

**~~000~~~**

_Back to the game..._

Kise finally manages to snatch the ball back as he ran past Kiyoshi but was instantly marked by Kagami. The blond let out a light frustrated sound as he searches for any openings.

He sees that Moriyama is free of any mark and shoots the ball towards him.

"Hey!" Kagami yells as he realised his mistake and breaks his mark on Kise to go after the shooting guard. The dark-haired teen quickly passes the ball to Kasamatsu who had managed a three pointer shot, giving them some points.

Kobori catches the ball that fell through the net and ran towards Seirin's hoop and passed the ball to Hayakawa Mitsuhiro when he saw that Seirin's centre was blocking him. The fiery power forward of Kaijou sprinted to score a point but Kagami had marked him.

"Argh! You're annoying!" Hayakawa screams, his temper already getting the best of him.

As the two struggled to keep one in place while the other is trying to find an escape catches the ball after it swishes pass the net and pivoted as fast as he could and scored a three-pointer!

Though Seirin is known for their Run and Gun style play, with the addition of a member of The Generation of Miracles and a naturally talented and strong player, their styles have varied from man-to-man defense and of course the powerful dunks and magic passes courtesy of their two special freshmen.

While Kaijou is known as The Blue Elites with their superb offense and defense, the addition of Kise had made them truly an elite team.

Less than twenty more seconds before the match ends and Kaijou were behind by at least 27 points!

"Like hell I'm gonna back down now!" Hayakawa shouted while he dribbles the ball, planning to pass it to Kise. But just as he was about to give to the blond, the orange basketball was slapped right out of his grasp. The power forward of Kaijou spins around in the nick of time to find Kuroko was the one responsible for it.

The bluenette evades the senior with amazing agility as he grabs the ball and ran to the opposition team's hoop.

And if everyone can see it correctly, Kuroko's speed has upped to that of Aomine's and Kagami's level! Moriyama tried catching up to the bluenette but he was proven to be too swift for the senior and Kuroko had finally reached Kaijou's hoop, the most unbelievable thing happened...

Kuroko Tetsuya, one of the most fragile and delicate-looking basketball player (whose stamina was relatively low and is a little on the weak side) anyone has ever laid eyes on, jumped several feet in the air like a feline about to catch its prey and **dunked** the orange basketball with great strength that the hoop actually shook! He clung to the hoop's edge for a few seconds and still manages to land gracefully on his two feet, and again, just like a feline whilst striking a pose at that!

_**BUZZZ!**_

Even after the buzzer rang loudly throughout the entire gym, all the people inside remained as silent as if it was a cemetery. The silence was only broken when the referee announced, "Seirin High is the winner!"

The coach and the rest of the Seirin players on the bench as well as nearly everyone in the gym had hung their mouths open so wide with no words coming out. Even Akashi, the usually calm and well-prepared for any situation person, couldn't contain his astonishment at his former teammate's 'new' self.

"YOSHA!" Seirin's basketball team shouted in delight as they all ran to each other in a group hug, ruffling hairs and high-fiving each other as the rest on the bench went to celebrate as well.

After the shocks finally wore off, the other teams and officials clapped and cheered for the relatively new team. "Seirin rules!"

"We lost..." Moriyama sighs in defeat.

Kise was sporting a dark look on his handsome face after admitting defeat but as soon as he saw his former mentor smiling so brightly (and the added kitty ears and tail was plus factor in his cuteness and moe level), his features soften. "I lost eh..."

"Hey Kuroko, are you OK?" Kagami asks his smaller teammate when the two finally got the chance to sit down and drink some water. After the two teams bowed to each other, Kise pounced on Kuroko in a hug, saying that he was so awesome and the rest of Kaijou and Seirin trying to pry their respective Miracle away from the other.

Kuroko looks at his new Light with his signature blank stare, his new set of ears twitching slightly and tail waving in an elegant motion, making the dual-haired teen blush a bit. "What do you mean, Kagami-kun? I am perfectly fine, even after Kise-kun's attack." He deadpanned the last part, making Kagami smirk a bit as well.

"T-that's just it actually. Ya know, with your weak stamina and all.." He shuddered a bit when the sky-bluenette's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "...but it seems like you've got a lot energy left! Like you were never playing the match in the first place, heck, you're not even sweating! "

Kuroko pondered for a moment. Wait, what he's saying is true actually. The sky-bluenette feels like he could still run a marathon, do some somersaults and maybe even play another practice match right now! He just feels so...energetic and somewhat...

"Um Kagami-kun, is it odd if I suddenly have this urge to go hunt and catch something?"

The tall redhead's unique eyebrow twitched at the sudden question. "Say what now?!"

"Kurokocchi!/Kuroko./Tetsu!/Kuro-chin~/Tetsuya."

The new Shadow and Light duo turned their heads towards the source of the five all-too-familiar voices of the Generation of Miracles.

"Tetsu! That was so cool! You totally kicked Kise's ass!" Aomine slapped the kitten-boy on the back, making stumble a bit because he was caught by surprise.

"I may have lost this time Kurokocchi but next time will be different!" Despite the challenge he had just made, the blonde was clinging on to the sky-bluenette like a little child with a happy grin on his face.

"Oi Kise! Get off Kuroko will ya!" Kagami was more than annoyed at the blonde hugging the life out of his best friend. Aomine was trying to do the same thing too.

"Congratulations Tetsuya, Kagami. You have defeated Ryouta but Rakuzan shall not go easy on you." Akashi's gold eye glowed intensely but he still had a smile.

Kagami and Kuroko both smiled back. "Challenge accepted, Akashi!" Kagami roared.

In the stands, the rest of the teams stood in awe even after the game has ended.

**~~000~~~**

"A-amazing..." Mibuchi said, eyes still glued to Kuroko with the other six.

"Reo-nee! How are we gonna beat Seirin now?! That Kuroko kid was good! But c-cute too..." Hayama blushes at the last part.

"Now I can't wait to face Seirin!" Nebuya Eikichi shouted in mirth.

All the while Mayuzumi watched with observing eyes, interest sparking within them.

**~~000~~~**

"Well, it's our turn next. Takao, get Midorima ready too." Miyaji Kiyoshi said to Takao

"Yes sir!" The raven-haired point guard chirped happily. He was pumped after seeing his 'rival on-court but friend off-court' play like that. He couldn't wait!

**~~000~~~**

"Why do I get the feeling we're gonna have a difficult time facing Seirin later on?" Wei Lui nonchalantly asks as if he had already given up.

"What's wrong, Wei? Scared of little kitten?" Okamura Kenichi teases the Chinese teen but he himself was blushing a bit at the cat-boy below.

**~~000~~~**

"Tetsu-kun was...amazing... I've never seen him play like that before!" Momoi was completely awestruck at her crush's new style of play.

Sakurai Ryou nodded absentmindedly but his face was red that a tomato could be jealous. The shooting guard of Touou, like the Phantom Player of Seirin, always had a soft spot for cute, small animals like cats and puppies. Now that Kuroko had the qualities of one, the poor brunette couldn't stop blushing or secretly cooing at the sky-bluenette. "Y-yes. Kuroko-san is really amazing!"

Imayoshi smirked with his slit eyes, a menacing look indeed. "This is going to get interesting..."

* * *

**A/N: **ANNNNNDDD, done. Phew! I'm beat. I hope you guys like this version better than the first one. And please, I hope you guys don't pressure me about updating this story or my other stories quickly because university is seriously whooping my ass but I won't abandon my stories, I promise. They will be just be updated erratically that's all!

So, Happy New Year 2015 and I wish you all the best!

Till the next chapter and story!

Ja ne~


	3. One solution

**A/N: **Hey everyone, shall we continue? So sorry for the long delay! University is whoopin my ass to a point that I had so many sleepless nights and the weather here in Malaysia is NOT making it any better! Plus, **my finals are coming up! **Shit, I'm so nervous and stressed out! Please wish me luck for my final exams in two weeks!

Oh and the other stories are in progress but still quite far from being completed due to my schedule and exams, I'm so sorry and I hope you can make patience your friend, my dear lovelies~.

**Warnings: **Un'beta'ed, yaoi harem moments, potty mouths and super cute Neko!Kuroko

Enjoy~

Usually after a match, the teams that went against each other are allowed to watch the other teams' match. Now, it will be Shuutouku High against Rakuzan High with Yousen High versus Touou Academy afterwards. The matches between these heavy weights will indeed be an amazing thing to witness.

Although some were hoping to face off with Seirin and play against the fearsome duo of the new 'Miracle Star' school but were also looking forward to play against the all-new Kuroko Kitty. They were disappointed to the point that Midorima had to pry a whining Takao off himself and Hayama had to consult a visibly upset Mibuchi. Nebuya attempted to ruffle Kuroko's hair while Hayama wanted to grab the sky-bluenette's tail as if he was intrigued by it but only for both attempts to be met with their small captain's fearsome glare.

In the spectator sideline benches, Seirin and Kaijou finally got the chance to rest though Kise wouldn't leave a certain sky-bluenette alone, clinging to the boy like a koala and being scolded by his current and former teammates at the same time.

After that chaos was settled…for a while anyway…

"Well done against Kaijou boys, especially you Kuroko-kun!" Riko looked proud at her team and was smiling at their triumph card. In a game, for Kuroko's Misdirection to work, he can only play for forty minutes in a game only because opponents may get used to it if he's in the game for too long. But today, he didn't even need to be subbed out, heck, he wasn't even using Misdirection! He was still the passing and stealing specialist but now, he can even do dunks and three-pointer shoots.

The new cat-boy showed no emotion on his face except for the slight upturn of his lips but his body language spoke lot…

No one could be fooled by the way his fluffy tail swings from side to side or how perked his ears were. He was pretty happy now…

"It wasn't only me Coach-nyan, everyone played their part. It was a team effort, nyan." Kuroko quickly cupped his lips when he realised he had unconsciously the 'feline lingo' and smiled lightly at Riko, causing the poor girl to nearly faint in a fangirl glee (AGAIN) on the spot.

"A-ahhhhhhhh, so cute!" The brunette coach squealed while doing a dramatic damsel fainting pose, causing her boys and the other teams to sweat drop. Often portrayed as an intimidating, easily angered and ridiculously strong girl but surprisingly (perhaps not) does have a soft spot for cute things, now Kuroko being one of them.

"Coach, you're acting out of character…" Koganei pointed out with the others agreeing.

"Ah wait please, Kiyoshi-senpai!"

"Now now Kuroko-chan~, c'mere!"

"K-kuro-chan….?"

"So after we watch the other two matches, what are we gonna do about….this problem…?" Tsuchida asks while pointing as the team watched in pure amusement as Kiyoshi pets Kuroko's hair and rubs his cat ears and the latter in turn, responded with a loud purr of pleasure. What made even more mirthful was how Kuroko tried to deny the contact at first saying it was humiliating and irritating but in the end, he got pulled onto his much larger upperclassman's lap and just as he was about to struggle, Kiyoshi's skilful fingers managed to tame the 'kitty' by the simply rub behind his ears.

The other teams just had their jaws slacked with some sporting bright blushes (maybe some possibly close to fainting in euphoria) seeing this visage while Kise was wailing at Kiyoshi for hugging the sky-bluenette, that is, until Muraskibara picked Kuroko up to place the pale teen on his own lap, causing the blonde to wail louder and a certain navy-bluenette to curse along with a red and black-haired teen.

Even the two teams which were supposed to playing in the match couldn't start properly, not with their eyes focused on the cat-boy who was lost in his pleasure dome.

Though Akashi was more than tempted to do away with the Iron Heart for instigating the touch on the Miracles' Phantom Player and Midorima's glasses flashed dangerously but remained composed. Mibuchi was silently cooing at the boy while Takao's fingers twitched with the thought of petting the sky-bluenette.

Throughout the entire two matches, all the members from Seirin, Kaijo, Yosen and Touou kept stealing glances at a napping Kuroko whom was accidentally lulled to sleep by Murasakibara. Because seriously, who could resist the lovely visage? The way the boy was curled in a foetal position to his left side with his long tail wrapped gently around his waist. His ears twitched like as if it was an involuntary movement and his tiny fangs peeped out a bit as the bluenette's coral pink lips were slightly parted due to his shallow breathing. What was even cuter was how well Kuroko fitted like a puzzle piece in the giant purplette's lap while the latter's right was still stroking the fluffy sky-blue hair with the gentleness that is befitting more on a mother, much to the surprise of everyone around him, and the other hand cradling the boy's head in place.

Everyone's cheeks were tinted red at the sight. Uh, who knew that the emotionless and poker-faced Kuroko Tetsuya was a _snuggler_. Nearly all wanted a turn to snuggle with the cat boy. Kise was even nuzzling the soft hair with Kagami and Aomine trying to pull the blond away.

But throughout the match with Rakuzan and Shuutouku, with everyone trying to get their hands on poor Kuroko, the Phantom kept emanating soft 'nyan(s)', purrs and mewls with some squeaks every time someone tries to hold, cuddle, pet or squeeze him (sometimes in the most inappropriate places). The sounds and the sight was proven to be too much of a challenge for everyone to handle to the point that some had sported…well, something hard in their pants. Perverts, all of them.

Hayakawa reverted back to his incomprehensible way of speech, which is strange considering how well he was talking during their match against Seirin, "You'le sho adollable!" Kuroko could only tilt his head in confusion at the upperclassman's words as the older teen held him like a baby, not to mention that he was slightly disorientated due to being smothered so much. The sky-blunette was never one for attention but ever since he gained these ears and tail, he noticed that he wasn't all that invisible anymore…

"Let him go!" Kasamatsu kicked his underclassman, **hard**, on his back, effectively loosening the teen's grip on Kuroko.

"That hurl, senpai!"

"Serves you right for touching for Kuroko!" Kagami growls at Hayakawa while taking the chance to wrap his arms around his best friend.

"I wanna hug Kurokocchi now Kagamicchi!"

"I wish to cuddle with Kuroko-kun too Taiga!" Himuro regresses to English by accident.

"Tatsuya, not you too!"

"No fair Muro-chin~!"

"Tetsu-kun! Tetsu-kun!"

"Get away from him Satsuki!"

"Aomine-kun you ganguro meanie!"

"WHO THE FUCK IS A GANGURO AH?!"

"Oi leave our underclassman alone you disrespecting first-years!"

"Tsucchi, Mitobe! Operation: rescue Kuroko, is a go! Let's try being the heroes!"

"Koga, don't get distracted by your superhero fantasies…" Mitobe nods in agreement.

"Kuroko, go… Koga, I'm taking that line!"

"H-he's really cute, I-I'm sorry!"

"Oi, oi, let us have a turn with the kitten now."

"I am not a kitten, Imayoshi-san… Nyan! "

Liu Wei, Yousen's incredibly tall Small Forward, merely sighed at the commotion though he took secret pictures of Kuroko at every chance he got…

While the others could only watch in mirth. Since they weren't that close to the sky-bluenette personally, they don't dare to make a move on him.

Another wave of chaos but with lots and lots of cute sounds that by the end of the match between the two kings, all ten players (including the soulless Mayuzumi and even the intimidating Akashi!) had their cheeks bright red and a noticeable bulge in some of the players' pants…

Even the adults couldn't help it;

The coach of Yousen was acting totally out of her tough character, the coach of Kaijou broke his checkboard in half, the coaches of Shuutoku and Rakuzan kept yelling at their boys to focus but the red tint in their cheeks were plainly evident and the coach of Touou was lost in his lala land but since they are grown-ups and Kuroko is a mere child, there's no way they could show the same desire towards the cat boy, that's pedophillia! And to put an extra pointer, even the officials were affected.

This was getting out of hand. Instead of the matches being the main event, Kuroko Tetsuya becoming a cat was more interesting it seems.

And the same riot repeated itself during the match of Touou versus Yousen and to say that everyone had a rough time, would be the understatement of the century.

**~~000~~~**

After the practice matches were finally over, the teams were allowed to return to their respective prefectures. Touou, Shuutoku and Kaijo are in Tokyo so it wasn't a problem for them but for Yosen and Rakuzan, their schools are in Akita and Kyoto respectively so the two teams would have to spend the night in a hotel. All schools were on break for the semester so they've got all the time now. Kuroko had to call his older brother telling him that he'll be back late as to not cause the overprotective sibling to panic.

"Y'know, I don't mind that Kuroko's old teammates wanna help out and all but…" Hyuuga pushes his glasses up with a 'ka-chak' sound and whipped his head at warp nine speed. "WHY ARE YOU ALL HERE AS WELL?!"

The rest of the five teams went back first but the Generation of Miracles and their partners (though they actually forced themselves into the situation) decided to stay behind in Tokyo to help out Kuroko and Seirin with his little 'problem'. Now they've got quite a crowd:

The entirety of Seirin PLUS…

Kise with Kasamatsu.

Midorima with Takao.

Aomine with Momoi.

Murasakibara with Himuro.

And Akashi with Mibuchi. Though the former insisted the latter goes back with the rest but Mibuchi was adamant in helping.

"Ehhhh, it is wrong for us to bring one of our teammates? They could help too!" Kise defended as he was attempting to pull Kuroko away from a clingy Mibuchi who was rubbing his cheek on the pale teen's.

(Either they could become a problem or they could be of some use. Seirin will have to see.)

Because the ears and tail are too 'eye-catching' to say the least, Kuroko had to wear something large enough to cover his cat ears and hide the tail. While nearly all the boys offered their shirts to the sky-bluenette (plus the fact they couldn't pass up the chance to see the kitten teen in their oversized clothing), the teen decided to reuse his older brother's hoodie which was the one that he had used in the beginning, much to everyone's disappointment.

"Oh yeah I was wondering about this for while…" Kasamatsu spoke aloud after some time, all eyes turn towards the Kaijou captain. "…just how gonna solve or who are we gonna see about Kuroko's problem?"

"Ah…" Some scratched their not itchy heads in embarrassment. They haven't really thought of it…

Kuroko sighed in exasperation but it came out more like a small feline squeaked. Even this miniscule action was enough to send the ladies in their fangirl mode and the gentlemen flushed a bit.

Even Akashi had to pinch his nose, hoping the blood won't spill. _'You have become incredibly dangerous to be around with, Kuroko Tetsuya.'_

Akashi faces Kuroko as the redhead's ruby red eyes (because he was not in use of his Emperor Eye) stared directly at his former teammate's deep blue orbs as if he was thinking of some sort of plan. "May I know if there is any spiritual guru or masters around these parts?" He popped the question after some time.

Eyebrows raised at the question. Sure, despite Japanese people being at least sixty percent atheist, there are religious temples, Shinto temples and shrines as well as churches and mosques since the concept of 'Belief in God but without the practice of any religion' is common in Japan but because Tokyo is an advanced city, one may need to travel further out of the city. Possible on the outskirts where all the city usual go to get blessings for the New Year or any religious holidays in Japan.

"Don't look at me or Atsushi, Akashi-kun. We're from Akita." Himuro politely mention to which the small redhead nodded in understanding.

Takao emanated an 'Ohhhhhh' before raising and waving his hand enthusiastically, trying to catch everyone's attention. "I know! I know there's this one Shinto priest in one of the shrines in the west from here! Just a little outside of the city."

Midorima sneered at him. "You go to a shrine? You have always told me how ridiculous my beliefs were."

"Of course I do! My parents brought me there a couple of times during the New Year and I recall…the name of the priest…was it an Asakura or something like that…? Well I can show everyone the way, it's not far from here so we can walk."

"Woah nice Takaocchi! This really saves us the hassle."

"T-takaocchi?!" The Hawk Eye bearer spluttered at his new nickname given to him by the equally hyper Kise. Not that he minds the name though.

"Yeah good thinking there, Takao-kun!" Riko gave him a thumb's up.

Following Takao to said shrine, the large group of teens found themselves gradually being surrounded by vast greenery as they made their way out of the city and into the outskirts. It turns out there is a mountainous forest region very near Tokyo called Chichibu. It is quite an atmospheric area but also brings an eerie feeling even in the middle of the day. It was made much, much worse because it was almost late in the evening now.

"Kehhh, tell me again why this priest has to make his temple in a place like this…?"

"Hmm. Maybe it's because of the rumours of vast spiritual energy that exist in this forest as well as the other type of things that are said to live here." Takao said oh-so nonchalantly with his hands on the back of his head.

"O-o-other….t-things…?"

"Yeah like yokai or evil spirits or ghost, something like that." That caused Kagami's face to warp in pure fear.

"G-g-ghost?! What the fuck Takao!"

"Oh yeah, we forgot to mention that Kagami's afraid of stuff like that." Kiyoshi's stupid smile made the Ace of Seirin want to wipe it off of him, upperclassman or not.

"KIYOSHI-SENPAI!"

"Hehhhh, Bakagami's scared of ghost? You serious?" Now the redhead wanted to wipe the smug smirk off Aomine's face.

"Who are you to say that Aomine-kun when you're also scared of things like this too?" Kuroko dropped the bomb on his former partner.

Everyone laughed while Aomine's face contorted in rage and humiliation. "TETSU!"

"Taiga and Aomine really are alike." Himuro commented offhandedly.

"Shut it Tatsuya!"

"Yeah you are, Kagami!" The freshman trio, consisting of Furihata Kouki, Fukuda Hiroshi and Kawahara Kouichi chorused in a mocking tone.

"Idiots and cowards. How fitting." Midorima pushes his glasses up in an arrogant pose.

"What did you say Midorima you bastard?!" Both Aces said in unison, much to their horror and everyone else's pure entertainment.

"BWAHAHAHAHA, SEE?! You guys even spoke at the same time!" Takao teased and pointing at them.

Akashi just sported a stone-faced look with his arms crossed but the amusement can be seen in his eyes.

As the bickering and teasing continues, Kuroko's new and improved vision scanned the forest as he got bored of the conversation and then, it landed him a nice target or targets;

A little Japanese pygmy woodpecker hanging by a large tree's bark and a squirrel ascending up the bark as well. His human rationality was temporarily replaced with a predatory animalistic spirit so Kuroko did the unimaginable;

He ran and pounced on it. Like a feline hunting down a prey.

"K-KUROKO?!" Kagami was the first to react when Kuroko suddenly ran from the group.

Being the fastest ones, Kagami and Aomine ran after their Shadow with Kise, Takao and Murasakibara trailing after them. They tried to catch him but it was proven futile that even the Aces couldn't get on the Antro-boy's level of speed.

"Tch, he's fast!" Aomine complains as he kept sprinting.

"Tell me about it!" Takao said in between pants.

The other teens could only watch in shocked awe as Kuroko scaled up the large tree like a real-life cat that could put acrobats to shame and disappeared into the thick leaves. Luckily for the group, they were already far away from the eyes of other people for fear that they've might have thought the Phantom Player had gone mad as well as revealing the extra features as the hoodie's hood had fallen off his hair in his running haste.

"KUROKO-KUN, GET DOWN HERE!" The rustling in the tree's leave stop momentarily after Riko's shout.

Kise stood directly under the tree and stretched out his arms. "Kurokocchi! Please come down or you might hurt yourself!" The movements stopped and then moments later, an unidentified object dropped out from the leaves and landed in Kise's open palms.

Looking down at his palm and the object that fell from the tree turned out to be a dead squirrel…

"IIIIIIIIEEEEEEEYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!"

A high-pitched shriek sliced through the once quiet forest, assaulting everyone's ear drums to the point that some were doubled over and some kneeled on the forest's ground, covering their ears in pain.

"SO MEAN KUROKOCCHIIIIIIIIII!" The Copycat wailed with tears flowing down his pretty face but the dead animal that was once in his palm had been tossed into God knows where (in other words, Kise had thrown it the second he saw it in his hands).

After some rustling in the leaves, Kuroko finally popped out but…

…was more like dangling from the tree in an upside down position with his legs hooked on a sturdy branch, holding him out and letting his arms crossed on his chest, he somewhat resembled a bat, a big one, in that position.

This action had caused some to jump back in shock and fright.

Initially, Kuroko was always the most fragile and weakest member, lacking the best physical attributes that most here possessed. He's not strong like Kagami nor fast like Aomine or agile like Kise, no. But how in the seven layer of the Heavens is he able to hang himself, upside down from a tree like that?

But that wasn't the only thing that had frightened them. Kuroko's pupils had taken on a supernatural glow with his irises in an elongated, true feline shaped slits. And his nails were claw-like.

"Yes?" He simply asked as if he hadn't scared the bejesus out of everyone.

"Tetsu-kun! Get down please, you will hurt yourself!" Momoi chided him.

In one swift movement, Kuroko effortlessly landed on the ground with ease on his two feet. Luckily, the claws and unsettling eyes were gone so he looked like an innocent little kitten once more with his ears pointed downwards slightly and his eyes, big with guilt. "I apologise Momoi-san, everyone for my actions and making everyone worried for me…"

That 'lost kitten' look! It was too much!

"It's OK Kuro-chin~. You look really cool though." Murasakibara assured the boy, to everyone's relief. Their hearts can't take anymore of his cuteness…

Continuing their journey, they finally stumbled upon a stoned pathway with the sound of a Japanese bamboo water fountain clear in their ears.

"Ah! Found it!" Takao gestured to a beautifully crimson-coloured torii and the haiden was just beyond it.

"Well let's go then! It's getting really dark out." Hyuuga bellowed because they were admiring for too long.

If they thought outside was spooky, inside was indescribable. The temple was dimly lit with the candles almost half way gone inside the lanterns and since dusk was upon them, they shadows of the tree's grew like monsters and the sounds of the birds retreating to their nest will make the surrounding eerier once they've gone.

Once they've entered the honden or the main hall, a chilling gust of wind brushed itself against their young faces.

"Umm, am I the only one who feels like something will pop out of nowhere and scare us…?" Furihata was shaking quite a lot.

"Nah, this is a shrine. What could happen?" Kasamatsu reasoned.

"Yes, may I help you, dear children?"

All the teens jumped in the air, shrieked and hugged each other in fright as the sound of a sudden voice, sans Akashi who merely flinched and Kuroko whose tail and ears stood on its ends despite the only his eyes widening slightly with a passive face.

Colourful eyes darted to the source of their racing hearts, standing behind them was an elderly man with a gentle face wearing a traditional Jōe, without the outer robe or tunic nor his tate-eboshi and only in a sashinuki. He was a little taller than Kuroko and his smile was serene. Seeing that he opposed no threat, the large group calmed down after a while.

Akashi bowed respectfully to the elder. "I apologise on behalf of everyone here for deliberately entering this temple without permission. May I know who the Shinto priest of this temple is?"

The man smiled further. "That would be me, my child. I am Asakura Hideyoshi, please to meet you…?"

"I am Akashi Seijuurou, Asakura-sama."

After introducing almost all with the last one being…

"Ahhhh, now what do we have here?" Asakura's attention immediately landed on a certain sky-blue haired boy.

Kuroko bowed before he introduced himself. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, Asakura-sama."

Asakura's smile faltered a bit before a slightly serious expression made itself present on his aged face. There was a long silence afterwards as if the man was checking the boy. "Kuroko-kun, I can sense that you are the one with the troubles here."

And without wasting time, Asakura pulled the hoodie's hood off Kuroko's hair and out springs the new assets. The boy's new ears flattened itself like Delta wings as if he was on high alert and his tail was all frizzy. Nobody missed the way he let out a ferocious hiss and his sharpen claws and cat-like eyes were back. Nearly all of them backed away in shock but Aomine was the first to help calm the boy down by holding him by his shoulders while Akashi stood as a barrier between Kuroko and the priest.

"Tetsu! Calm down will ya?!" The navy-bluenette spun the boy around to face him and shook him slightly harder. Kuroko blinked at his former Light in bafflement and as he inhale and then exhale, the claws and slit eyes disappeared once more. "Oi! Whaddaya think you're doing scaring him all of a sudden, old man?!"

The priest's eyes widened but the seriousness of his face never left, almost unwavering. Ignoring Aomine's rudeness, he stared at the cat boy. "Kuroko-kun, I fear you may have been impregnated with the essence of a _nekomata_."

All eyes widened at the new revelation…

"A nekomata?!" Midorima reiterate with the look of pure shock on his face.

TBC…

**A/N: **DONEEEE~! My apologies in advance if I put anything religious-oriented for this chapter and the next one. I'm not very religious myself to be completely honest with you guys though I'm not an atheist, so if I **do** offend anyone about the references I might make in the next chapter, please again, **forgive me.** I need to do this because there's a reason why I put the 'Supernatural' genre for this fic.

And PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! It really gets my spirits up and gives me new inspirations! ;3 and I'm still wondering if I should add more into Tetsu's growing harem? Maybe add the boys of Kirisaki Daichi? Or Josei High? Ogiwara?

**I WANT YOU TO DECIDE! :D**

Till the next chapter~


	4. The cause?

**A/N: **_**21**_ REVIEWS IN 1 CHAPTER?! **I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! **Thank you!

BTW, I did kinda leave everyone in a cliffy last chap eh? With the whole 'impregnated' thing… No worries! All will be explained in this chapter!

**Warnings: **Possible potty mouths, light BL harem moments, and un'beta'ed.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi, special thanks to yokai. Com.

* * *

"Kuroko-kun, I fear you may have been impregnated with the essence of a _nekomata_."

With that said, the dam broke.

"A nekomata?!" Midorima reiterate with the look of pure shock on his face.

"Kurokocchi is p-p-p-p-PREGNANT?!" Kise screeched in horror. "HOW? BY WHO?! TELL US ASAKURA-SAMA! PLEASE!" He demanded further.

"Atsushi, please restrain Ryouta now."

"Yessir Aka-chin~"

"Hey!"

"Someone dares to touch Tetsu?!"

"Huh?!"

"What?"

"HOW CAN THAT HAPPEN?!"

The usual 'ehhhhh!' from Seirin.

And then, there's Takao Kazunari.

…"Ummmm, I may not be much of believer unlike Shin-chan here but…what's a nekotama?" Takao was at a lost now with his hands in a 'I-give-up' gesture. He wasn't exactly freaking out like the rest.

"_Nekomata_, _Ba_kao." Midorima corrected him.

"Oh really? Tee hee!" The Hawk Eye bearer proceeded to do a 'silly-me' gesture by lightly knocking his own head with his tongue cutely sticking out.

"Anyway, like what Takao-kun said, what is a nekomata?" Mibuchi inquires the burning question.

"I-it's a _yokai_." Koganei answers, albeit stuttering.

"A-a-a y-y-yokai?!" Aomine shrieks almost unmanly-like.

Yes, a yokai is a spirit in Japanese mythology.

"Yōkai or ghost, phantom, strange apparition are a class of supernatural monsters in Japanese folklore. The word yōkai is made up of the kanji for "bewitching; attractive; calamity" and "apparition; mystery; suspicious". They can also be called ayakashi, mononoke, or mamono. Yōkai range eclectically from the malevolent to the mischievous, or occasionally bring good fortune to those who encounter them. Often they possess animal features, such as the Kappa, which is similar to a turtle, or the Tengu which has wings, other times they can appear mostly human, some look like inanimate objects and others have no discernible shape. Yōkai usually have a spiritual supernatural power, with shapeshifting being one of the most common. Yōkai that have the ability to shapeshift are called obake." Koganei explains in an unusual monotonous voice for someone as peppy as him.

"Japanese folklorists and historians use yōkai as 'supernatural or unaccountable phenomena to their informants'. In the Edo period, many artists, such as Toriyama Sekien, created yōkai inspired by folklore or their own ideas, and in the present, several yōkai created by them, for example, Kameosa and Amikiri, are wrongly considered as being of legendary origin." The teen continued further, with the rest staring at him in awe.

Did he read this out of Wikipedia or something?

"Um, Koga…?" Izuki interrupted him when his explanations were getting a little too lengthy. "…We know you're an expert when it comes to these kind of things and how easily you get excited over it but I think we should let Asakura-sama said something."

Koganei comically shrinks down. "Wahh! I apologise Asakura-sama! I didn't mean to interrupt you."

The elder man chuckled. "It's alright, Koganei-kun but I'm impressed at your extensive knowledge of the yokai."

Asakura fixes his clothing a bit before clearing his throat again. He gestures for them to follow him to the door which led them to a spacious but empty room except for some sitting cushions, bonsai trees and a medium-sized closet. "Please have a seat my children. This is will be a much better position to tell a tale." The elderly man sat in a _seiza _positon on the cushion that was slightly bigger than the rest and was the only one at the front and the teens mimicking the same.

"The nekomata are a type of yokai that dwells either in the forest or among us humans. There are two types of nekomata, the beastly ones which are very dangerous because they, like most yokai, love to eat humans."

"EHHHH!" The teens were now actually scared of Kuroko who was still adorable by the way, but not if he eats them! They stared at the sky-bluenette. Kuroko's right ear merely twitched with his infamous blank stare. Clearly, he's wasn't amused by what he's hearing right now.

"And then, there is the domesticated ones." They eased up a bit at that.

"Nekomata are found in cities and villages, transformed from ordinary cats. They are born in the same way as other bakeneko, though only the oldest, largest cats with the longest tails, thus more power and intelligence, become this powerful variety. When these cats transform from ordinary animals into yokai, their tale splits down the center into two identical tails. These are the monster cats most likely to be seen walking about on their hind legs and speaking human languages."

The two scaredy-cats of the group, the Aces of Seirin and Touou, Kagami's face had pale several shades in fear while Aomine tried keeping his usual scowl, the huge sweat droplets on his face says otherwise.

"But do not fear, unless anyone of you possesses the special ability to see and converse with the world of spirits, you are very unlikely to see them as most yokai prefer to live in nature and far away from any human contact. And while not all bakeneko are malicious or violent towards their masters, but beware, most and perhaps even all nekomata certainly are."

Again, faces paled.

"Asakura-sama, why is that?" Midorima inquires with great interest despite his voice remaining normally composed as usual.

"They look upon humans with contempt, and are often responsible for summoning fireballs that start great conflagrations, killing many people. They frequently control corpses with their necromantic powers like puppet-masters, and they use their powerful influence to blackmail or enslave humans into doing their bidding."

"Ehhh?!" The 'ehhh' was becoming too frequent among them…

"But again, there is no fear. The most dangerous and powerful nekomata live deep in the mountains, in the shape of wild cats like leopards and lions. These wild monster cats grow to incredible sizes, many meters long."

Everyone breathe sighs of relief again.

"…and prey on other large animals, such as wild boars, dogs, bears, and of course humans, if they ever have the chance to meet one."

"….!"

Asakura turned to stare at Kuroko who tilted his head. "Asakura-sama?" The boy asks.

"I'm actually surprised about you Kuroko-kun."

"Eh?"

"The essence of the nekotama you have within you…is that of a very powerful one. I am unable to understand how a spirit of this high-class power would give you its power so willingly…"

"I am not sure myself how I got these when I woke up this morning." Kuroko stroked his tail.

"Kuroko-kun, did anything weird happen?" Riko asks.

"Define 'weird', coach." Hyuuga countered her question.

"I don't know, maybe some ghostly encounter? I mean, how else did the nekomata come in contact with him?!"

"Maybe it likes Kuroko?" Kiyoshi unhelpfully added.

"That's not the point, Kiyoshi!" Izuki rebuke.

"Maybe Tetsu-kun just happens to pass by it?"

"But that doesn't explain it Satsuki."

"Anyway,…" Akashi cuts in. "…Tetsuya, did you come into contact with any sort of feline that you are not familiar with during the weekend? I know it's not Shio or Kousho."

"_Shio _(salt)? _Koshou _(pepper)?" Takao blinked.

"Why are we suddenly talking about condiments, Sei-chan?" Mibuchi was confused as well.

"Ah no Mibuchi-san. Shio and Koshou are my cats."

"Cats?" All, except the Generation of Miracles, Momoi and Kagami, asked at once.

"Yes, besides Nigou, I have two other cats at home and he gets along well with them." Kuroko gave them a feline-like smile, which made their hearts pound against their ribs a little faster.

"Ahh no wonder you didn't complain about him, even when you had the cat ears." Koganei guessed.

Kuroko nodded. "Yes, Nigou is tolerant of other animals, even cats. He did not even bark at me."

"Tchh, that mutt likes Kuroko no matter what. At least Shio and Koshou aren't devils in disguise."

"And it's no surprise that Momoi-san and the Miracles know but you too Kagami?" Hyuuga jeered at his Ace.

Kagami scratched the back of his head. "Well, I've been to Kuroko's house before so that's how I met Shio and Koshou."

"You've been to Kuroko's house before us?!" Hyuuga asked-yelled.

Kagami tried to scoot away from his upperclassman but since they were sitting on cushions, it was hardly even a move. "W-we had a project to settle! That's why I went to his house two Fridays ago and last Friday as well. Oh by the way, Kuroko,.." Kagami wanted to change the topic from him going to Kuroko's house because he forgot how the rest of their teammates could get jealous whenever he and the sky-bluenette spent time alone together. "… what happened to that one you had brought home? The one cat with the orange and brown spots. I nearly forgot about him after a week ago."

"Oh that one." Kuroko had this sad expression on his usual blank face after the redhead Ace mentioned about it. "It died yesterday morning Kagami-kun." Kagami's eyes widened a fraction.

"Wait what are you guys talking about?" Fukuda wanted to know, the others mirroring the same look.

"Oh right… we never told you guys… ?"

"HELL NO!" The rest of Seirin screamed at their Shadow and Light duo.

"Even you're keeping secrets from us Kagami?!" Tsuchida bellowed him as the rest of the seniors gave him the 'stink eye' (namely a certain brunette coach and a certain glasses-wearing captain).

"Story time! Story time!" Takao clapped his hands in a childish manner.

"OK OK it's like thois; Kuroko had picked up a stray cat almost two weeks ago when we were going back from Majiba." Kagami recalls what subject of what they were talking about.

**~~~Flashback~~~~**

_Kuroko and Kagami walked in a comfortable silence after leaving the burger shop when a small, almost inaudible mew resonated from the shrub. The redhead jumped in slight surprise but the sky-bluenette stepped closer._

"_Kuroko, what the hell are you doing?!"_

"_I'm investigating?"_

"_I can see that but you have no idea what kind of thing that's hiding behind that bush!"_

"_That's what 'investigating' is for Kagami-kun." The smaller boy stated as-a-matter-of-factly. Kuroko stooped down on his knees to have a better visual. Moving the thick the leaves aside, and there it was; a small little cat._

"_Kagami-kun, come look at this."_

"_W-what is it?"_

"_It's a cat."_

_A sigh of relief. "At least it's not another dog. What about it Kuroko?" Kagami also stepped lower to have a look. _

_The little feline had white-coloured fur but with orange and brown patches in some areas of its body. It looked like a young cat because it was quite slinky and smaller compared to the adult alley cats. But strangely, it looked really limp, as if it was…_

"_Kagami-kun, its injured." Kuroko pointed out._

_Kagami bent lower as well to have a better visual and saw it, a large slash wound on its back and hind leg._

"_Woah it is. Poor little guy."_

_The sky-bluenette stepped further into the shrub but only for the animal to be woken by the rustling sound of the crunchy leaves. The two boys saw the animal getting up a little too fast, it arched its back as if it was in immense pain before almost falling on the grass. The cat hissed at them._

"_Wow, its pretty feisty despite being hurt." Kagami remarked._

_Kuroko didn't advance any further towards the frighten animal but merely stood at his position. He smiled at it. "I apolgise if we scared you, cat-san but we saw that you are injured so I can't help but worry." Kagami knew how soft-spoken and polite his best friend is but hearing Kuroko's gentle and soothing voice was like a pleasant melody to his ears. And while he wasn't fond of animals (dogs the most), Kuroko loves cute animals and seems to have a talent with them as well._

_The feline was still on high alert with its ears evened back, tail up high and its fur was stood on ends._

"_Please let us help you. In your state in this weather, you will surely die. May I offer you my help?" Kuroko kept trying to coax the animal out. He held his hand to it but didn't try to touch the cat for it might mistook it as a threat._

'_Somehow, it feels like I'm watching a remake of the scene where Hiccup befriended Toothless…' Kagami mentally said to himself as he watches Kuroko talk to the cat. _

_The feline slowly relaxed as it approached the outstretched hand though its eyes were trained on the two teens but then before it took a few more steps to Kuroko's hand, the animal collapsed onto the grass._

"_O-oi!" Kagami shouted. "What happened?!"_

_Kuroko cradled the cat in his arms but was gentle enough not to worsen its injuries. "It suddenly fainted."_

"_Huh? Its not dead?"_

"_No, I can still feel a heartbeat Kagami-kun but…"_

"_Ahh that's good but wha?"_

"_Its body is really cold. As if it has no heat at all." Kuroko held the cat closer to his uniform but couldn't feel any warmth whatsoever._

"_Really?" Kagami puts a hand on its stomach as gently as his massive ones could do, the redhead flinched slightly. "Woah, you're right. So what are you gonna do with it?"_

"_I will take him to my home for tonight."_

"_You sure? I mean, what about Nigou and your other cats?"_

"_It's alright, I can leave him in my room for now."_

"_Ok then if you say so… but seriously, don't let them know."_

"_Of course.'_

"_Then, so I'll see you on Monday then Kuroko."_

"_Yes." Both parted ways with Kagami accompanying the sky-bluenette to his house before heading for his apartment._

"So I guess I should you continue it, Kuroko."

"Ah okay."

_As soon as Kuroko reached the front door of his home, he quickly took the injured cat to his room without rousing any suspicion in his family as well as the pets by simply hiding it in his uniform shirt under his school gakuran. Because his school uniform was already stained by the cat's blood, he had to avoid them as much as possible for fear that too many people will scare the cat even more._

_While Nigou is much more tolerant of other animals towards his master, Kuroko knew how possessive Shio and Kosho are over him whenever any other animal tries to get close to him. It happened before when he had introduced the Alaskan Malamute puppy to the white Turkish Angora cat and the black Maine Coon cat. They weren't fond of the canine at all but then, they became best friends… after a while…_

_The cats love him a lot, that's why._

_The cat was still passed out cold so it was an easy task for the sky-bluenette in cleaning it up, treating the wounds, bathing, drying it and then putting it in a basket with an old blanket as a bed for the animal. It amazed Kuroko that the animal didn't even move an inch when he was doing all those and he knew it was still alive because of the slow heartbeat inside its chest._

_While waiting for it to awaken, Kuroko took a shower himself. His clothes were stained by the blood so in order to bypass his mother's (or his whole family for that matter) radar of constant worrying, he washed them by hand himself in the bathroom._

_Looking at the blood, it was an odd shade of dark red and it felt colder than usual blood. "What a colour." The boy said to himself in amazement. But there was nothing strange about the cat. It looks like an ordinary cat and behaves like one…_

_But if the colour of the blood is anything to go by, it's the lack of body temperature from the feline is what's baffling him. Cold as if it was already dead but the laboured breathing and slow heartbeat rationalises that._

_Kuroko didn't think too much about it afterwards as he wanted to tend to the animal. When he got out of the bathroom, the cat was awake. But it looked a little disoriented and very weak. "Ah you're awake."_

_The cat look to Kuroko but this time, it didn't hiss at him. It remained calm. Kuroko took it as a good sign so he took out a packet of soft cat food from his drawer. "Are you hungry?"_

_The cat stared at Kuroko with his captivating emerald green eyes but it showed no malice. However, distrust was still there as the cat watched the boy's every move. As both continue to what it seems to be observing each other, the boy noticed more markings on the animal's fur that he didn't earlier. Swirl patterns were seen on the hind legs and an unfamiliar cloud mark on its forehead._

_After a full five minutes of a stare down (luckily Kuroko is very patient and gentle, the sky-bluenette then took out a small bowl as well and scooped out the wet food into the bowl. "Here."_

_The cat was still staring at Kuroko, its gaze unwavering. It didn't bother the boy much but what was bothering him was the fact that the animal wasn't eating the food in front of him. "It will get bad if you do not eat it, cat-san."_

_Kuroko sighed and went to change into his nightwear to get ready for bed. "If you do not like cat food, do wish to have some real fish?" The sky-bluenette crouched down to the cat's level. He hear the feline growl a little but he only smiled. "I know you may not trust me for now. But I must change your bandages again. You're bleeding a little again."_

_True enough, a blot of red liquid was starting to form on the white bandages, indicating that the wound must have reopened itself. _

"_Would you let me?"_

_Of course the animal wasn't going to answer him but he needed to change that wound fast because it has lost too much blood before so this may worsen it. And it may be his imagination but did the cat just…nodded…at…him?_

_No, it can't be!_

_Shaking the silly thought from his mind, Kuroko immediately changed the bandages but not without the feline hissing in pain once in a while. It was really surprising how the animal didn't attempt to inflict any sort of harm in the form of defence towards Kuroko as he tended to the injuries._

_The feline wasn't as hostile as it appeared before but it was possibly just instinct that took over before._

_But then…_

"_Tet-chan!"_

_He heard his older brother's voice calling him from below._

"_Yes Onii-san?" He called to him but before he could receive any form of answer, his door swung open by a powerful force. And in came a young man of nineteen years old with blue hair that is slightly darker than Tetsuya's and he is much more built than the younger Kuroko's petite frame._

_Kuroko Kazuya barged into his little brother's room without knocking as always, carrying what it appears to be a cake box. Though their parents had educated them to be polite and that includes knocking before entering rooms but that is unnecessary between the two brothers who share an unbreakable bond. So here where it starts. "Yo Tet-chan, I got a gift for you! It's a -…" _

_Kazuya left his sentence hanging when he spotted the little guest in the basket next to his little brother's bed. So in the end, Tetsuya had to explain everything to his family and they let the feline stay until it recovers fully, being a family of animal lovers and they felt sorry for the little guy. Yes, they finally knew that it was a 'he'._

_And as expected, Shio and Koshou weren't fond of the new arrival at all and it felt the same way. And because the two cats love sleeping with Tetsuya in his room, he can't had to keep him in an unused room that once belonged to his late grandfather so the two family cats would not try to pick a fight with him. The sky-bluenette also wanted to name him 'Nyanko' because the cat's colour reminded him of the yokai 'maneki neko' from an anime._

_Tetsuya carefully cared for the feline, tending to him, feeding him and tried to get Nyanko to trust him. And it wasn't a complete failure as Nyanko was slowly let the boy close to him. _

_Sunday, that morning, he looked over to Nyanko and he appears to be peacefully sleeping away. Thai is, until Tetsuya realised that he wasn't breathing…_

_The boy jumped out of bed in a panic and woke up his older brother first. Kazuya tried to resuscitate it but failed. They came to a conclusion that Nyanko had passed away in his sleep over the night and decided to give him a proper burial in their mother's flower garden._

_Tetsuya was the most upset over his new friend even though the time they spent was short. The boy placed some flower petals from the garden on top of Nyanko's grave and paid his last respects to the cat._

"And that was about it." Kuroko simply summarised, blank-faced and tail flicking.

"Wow that was very kind of you Kuroko-kun." Mibuchi smiles at the Phantom Player in admiration to which the younger boy reciprocates.

"So that was the story about the cat you saved but was it relevant to your current situation?" But at the same time, Midorima was thinking about the connection of the story to Kuroko's problem now. But was it a possibility…?

"Do you think that cat had something to do with this?" Himuro piped up.

"Eh, why's that Himuro?" Kiyoshi asked, quite not catching the story.

"Think about it everyone. Kuroko-kun had helped this cat but when it died just yesterday, he had the new assets this morning. What a coincidence, or is it?"

That got them thinking. But it can't be possible!

"Hey that's not a bad one Tatsuya! I mean like what Asakura-sama said, some nekomata and bakeneko do live among humans…." Kagami supported his brother's deduction.

"And that they can also take on forms of a normal cat…" said Momoi.

"…and not all of them are hostile towards humans…" Furihata murmured.

"So as a conclusion…." Murasakibara said without food in his mouth for once.

"So are you saying that Kurokocchi was taking care of a yokai this whole time?!"

"Ahhh!" All, sans a few, yelped suddenly. "That could be it!" Aomine was unexpectedly enthusiastic.

"OHHH! That's so cool! How come you always get the best situations, Kuroko?!" Koganei's eyes had sparkles in them.

"Is it a possibility, Asakura-sama?" Akashi turned to the old priest.

"Well I believe that may be the only explanation. It seems you've not only had gained the cat spirit's trust so quickly but because it was able to rest in peace and move on to another life later on, it has given you the gift of its essence."

The teens looked at the old man and then at each other, clearly not understanding in what he said. Though some were still smarter than others.

"It means that Kuroko-kun here has been given the animal spirit's feline essence as a token of gratitude for taking care of it in its final hours of its life. Is that correct, Asakura-sama?" Riko supplied Asakura's answer.

"Yes, Aida-san. It is a truly rare gift."

"Oh so Kurokocchi's not pregnant? Thank goodness!" Kise had tears of alleviation running down his cheeks in a comical way.

"Yes Kise-kun, when I meant by 'impregnated', Kuroko-kun was imbued with the essence of the spirit. Not impregnated by it."

"So, spirits CAN die?" Kise couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Asakura merely nodded. "Of course, in a sense. But the only difference is that once a spirit 'dies', it will be reincarnated once more. The cycle of life is endless, Kise-kun. It is just that we humans are clueless to it."

"W-w-wow…" The blonde was awe-struck by the elderly man's words.

"So Asakura-sama…" Momoi said and stopped while the old man hummed in response. "May I ask how can we at least hide Tetsu-kun's, umm, ears and tail? If we cannot get rid of them, we can at least help him blend in normally again."

Asakura raised an eyebrow at that. "But you told that many have seen them already, there should be no problem if they are not hidden, am I correct?"

Akashi steps in. "Even if many of the others from the schools have seen the pictures of Tetsuya with his ears and tail, they are most likely going to pass it off as fakes."

"And I'm pretty sure that the general public aren't gonna take it so seriously…" Kagami backed Akashi's statement. "Besides, if they see Kuroko the next time, I'm pretty sure they must've thought they were dreaming or cosplaying or something…"

"But even so, they're most likely to want to see Kuroko again." Midorima countered. "Did you not saw the gazes everyone had on him?"

"Yeah, very _perverted _gazes…" Riko hissed and grinds her teeth together. Of course she saw the looks her underclassman was getting up until now and by some of the same people here! Like hell she's going to let anyone harm her junior! And she knows the rest of her boys will protect Kuroko-kun as well!

The brunette got even more pissed when everyone suddenly feign innocent and whistling away.

"Hehe, Kuroko's cuteness level sure is high when he has those ears~!" Takao smirked childishly as he pounced on said boy as he had the advantage of sitting next to him, angering the rest of Seirin and the Miracles, and stroked his cat ears.

Kuroko flushed at the contact, his tail swishing and ears perking up. "Takao-_nyan_, p-please stop…"

Everyone froze. All eyes on Kuroko.

Did Kuroko just say Takao-_**nyan**_….?

The raven-haired point guard of Shuutouku snaps out of his daze and smirks dangerously at Kuroko. The latter didn't feel easy about that smile…

"Ne Kuroko, say my name again~"

The sky-bluenette shook his head furiously, cheeks slightly pink.

"Hmm~ stubborn~" With that, Takao went for Kuroko's tail and squeezed it with slight pressure that was more than enough to make the sky-bluenette mewl.

"Nyyyaaa~!" The sudden pleasure and shock caused Kuroko's cheeks to dye a bright shade of pink with small tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "T-Takao-nyan…" He whimpered out by accident when he actually wanted to reprimand the Hawk Eye bearer.

"KYAAAAA~!" The two females squealed out loud at the scene just now and the other males' faces were painted in bright cerise. Luckily, no nosebleeds yet. If there is any, poor Asakura might have some difficulties in cleaning later on.

"So cute~!" A satisfied Takao cooed but his delight didn't last long when his partner hit him upright on his head. **Hard**. Making him yelp in pain and automatically letting go of Kuroko.

"Leave him alone, you idiot." Midorima scolded his partner as he held the sky-bluenette protectively in his arms, the Hawk Eye bearer still rubbing his bruised head.

"Wahh Midorimacchi, gimme Kurokocchi!"

"I want to hug Kuro-chin too~"

"Oi Murasakibara, you already had your turn with Tetsu!"

"I wanna hug him~!" Mibuchi cooed.

Some of Kuroko's upperclassmen went into their 'protective mode' and tried to pry their junior away.

"T-that's true…" Riko blushed, scratching her cheek as she watched the _third_ chaos that one Kuroko Tetsuya . Damn, this boy would be the death of everyone here!

"Tetsu-kun has always been cute before but now…! His cuteness and moe are off the charts!" Momoi squealed her heart out though inside, she was still upset about not getting a turn with her crush.

"Kuroko seems to show more emotion as a cat, don't you think?" Kiyoshi points out.

"Hmm, now that you mention it, he kinda does." Izuki agrees as he and the Iron Heart watch a clingy Takao hugging the death out of Kuroko's abdomen while Mibuchi was hugging the sky-bluenette from behind. The Miracles looked murderous, especially Akashi and Midorima because it was their teammates that were doing it.

Asakura watched the teens with the look of pure amusement on his aged face. "Well it appears Kuroko-kun is popular with the ears and tail of the nekomata…"

"Perhaps I should call upon a 'friend' of mine for this matter."

"A friend?" Aomine was bear-hugging his former Shadow when he finally got the chance with his childhood friend whining at him to let her have a chance.

"That is correct. Madara-san, you may come out now."

Strong, enigmatic burst of winds blew in with the windows wide open, surprising everyone because of the sudden intrusion...

* * *

**A/N: **I wanted to update **Darkness in our midst** before this but the ideas for this story is flowing while I have none for **DIOM **for now. I'll get on that sooner or later.

BTW, can anyone figure out the references I've put in this chapter?

Review please? :3 Coz you guys are my motivation, my muse and my spirit lifters!

See you next chapter~


	5. Sorry but this ain't an update

Hey guys, sorry this isn't an update but I needed to tell you guys that All Eyes on Me is being re-written by**Loucyanna **but it'll be in French instead. I'm so sorry for putting all my stories on hold because I really have no time to write anymore due to me getting a part time job now. I know, I was busy with college and now, I'm spending my semester break on a job. But hey, money is money right? I wanted to get a new costume for my cosplay so I want the money.

So if you guys can understand French (unlike me xD), you can check Loucyanna's rendition of All Eyes on Me. Until I finally finish my stories, everything will be on hold.

Alina 'AK47reloaded.


End file.
